Pic 01: The Shrekstival Concert
}} |story = The young Captain Oddam had gotten his hands on the legendary Key to Happiness a while ago, fishing it up from the ocean floor. The magical key is said to unluck the wielder's true happiness before it will pass on to a new wielder. Unfortunately, the captain had no clue which lock the key fit into, so he sought out the advice of the mysterious Easter Bunny oracle who could foretell the future through the sightings in its golden egg. However, the Easter Bunny appeared to be nothing more than a wicked ghost version of its former glorious self. Yet, even in death the Easter Bunny still claimed to be able to guide him towards his destiny, to true happiness! The bunny's Golden Egg led them all the way to the city of Shrekistan, in which the king's lush park was surrounded by a set of yellow walls. In the center of the park, high above the trees stood the magnificent Rainbow Castle on a cloud. This was the base of operations and home of the infamous King Shrek the Third. Captain Oddam obviously hoped that his magical key would fit the lock leading to the chambers of Shrek's beautiful adopted daughter, Princess Sonya. He was sure that the beautiful Princess Sonya would provide him all the happiness he could ever want. But fate wanted it otherwise, for Oddam and his ghost companion never got into the castle. Instead, they soon found themselves standing among a crowd outside the wall gates. They had arrived at the annual Shrekstival concert, where the band known as 'MJ and the Difs' rocked it off from a stage set up at the wall gates, blocking the entrance! While trying to figure out how to get through, Captain Oddam was soon approached by a talking donkey followed by three rather odd-looking but well-suited creatures. ”We've not seen you before, boy!” Donkey said with hostility, adding ”State right now, in this very moment, that the only love of your life – and your life itself – belongs to King Shrek – blessed be his name – or we will have to kill you! … Or get the Hand of the King to do it!” Captain Oddam hesitated with replying to the odd threat, so the Donkey's agents pointed their guns at him. The Easter Bunny ghost had disappeared for the time being, and could not give him any advice – was Captain Oddam's death the destiny that the Golden Egg had led him to? It would have been, had the nearby stranger with a perfectly trimmed blonde beard, calling himself the Homiesexual, not brought two sexy pink-belt karate chicks with him to the concert. They rescued the young captain from the King's brainwashed army of Shrexuals, and helped him escape the crowd. And so, Captain Oddam's odd adventure in the OddRealm has begun! | main character = }} | original characters = }} | satire characters = }} | copied characters = }} |location = * Odd Realm ** Lacusia *** Shrek's Kingdom **** Shrekistan ***** Shrek's Rainbow Castle ***** Shrekstival Stage |trivia & notes = *This is the first picture created, and thus sets the theme of the entire story. So far, every picture after this one have featured characters, locations and objects from this picture. *17 requests were taken to make this picture, as many as with pic 02. **Unlike later pictures the requests which it is based upon was written on a personal status update at Adam Nikolaj Margaard's facebook profile, on April 3rd, 2015. *This picture is the one where most new characters (21) have been introduced, followed by pic 02 (14), not including background characters. **This is the only picture in which a main character has been introduced so far. **This is the picture introducing the most new satire characters (5), followed by pic 02 (4). **This is by far the picture introducing the most copied characters (5), followed by pic 02 (1). **This is the picture introducing the most new original characters (10, including Palesting), followed by pic 02 (9). ***While not initially intended, the second picture made sure that the "Free Palestine"-sign was instead refering to the character Palesting, meaning that the character was actually already created here. **This is the only picture in which no background characters have been created or used. *This picture is introducing the most new locations (6), all of which are original locations. It is followed by pic 02 (3). **However, it is yet the picture using the smallest amount of locations (6), coming in second to pic 02 (9). *This picture is the one introducing the least new objects of all the pictures (4), second to pic 02 (8). **This is the only picture that is only introducing original objects. *This picture was released on the OddRealm facebook-page 19th of July 2015. It would remain the only released picture until 2017. }} Category:Pictures Category:Pictures by Amargaard Category:Pictures in Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins